powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 21: The Birth of a Mythical Ch'i Beast
The Birth of a Mythical Ch'i Beast is the twenty-first episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the start of a two-parter that introduces Kibaranger's personal Qi Beast, Won Tiger. Synopsis As the Dairanger are asked to assist in the arrival of a sixth Qi Beast, Shadam makes his move in abducting Ryo to prevent this from happening. Plot Around a rocky mountain range, the land quakes as Master Kaku meditates; he states that the combination of the Great Cosmos and Mother Nature, the source of all Qi, will allow for the new Mythical Qi Beast to be born, wondering when and where it will happen. The lights of the five Qi Beasts alight and hit the ground, causing it to alight in flames. Kou has a nightmare: one of the care that his mother gave towards her, running right into her branding her own son, making him awaken screaming. Byakko asks what's the matter and if it was a nightmare, making him step outside to look at the stars while contemplating his mother. Rin approaches him wondering if he can't sleep before offering him a hike to have fun with her free for the day, taking Kou's mind off his troubles and wonder about their meals on the trip while briefly seeing his mother in her. Akomaru with Lady Ring states his glimpses of happiness will soon be at an end and to treasure his moments before being crushed to pieces. Lady Ring asks to perform the deed for the merciless murder of her sisters for her revenge while holding the earring and necklace representing them. At a Gorma stronghold, the Gorma Triumvirate look into Shadam's Orb of Prophecy seeing what appears to be the Sixth Mythical Qi Beast, Zydos wonders what it will be but Shadam doesn't know, merely knowing that the area is starting to swell with Mother Nature's power and it's birth is imminent. Gara states this is no laughing matter with how tough 5 Qi Beasts are but Shadam says no need to worry since this one needs Mother Nature to be born and all five Dairanger must be at it's birthplace for it to happen; thus Gara figures if one is crushed before it happens, then it will stop the sixth. Shadam adds that neither Kaku or the Dairanger wouldn't figure this and that the one who strikes first will claim victory over their enemies. Zydos worries about the problem of Akomaru interfering but Shadam says he won't let it happen and he'll crush his son himself if he has to. The next morning, Kou and Rin head out for their hike as the other Dairanger show up, Rin complains they're late and Ryo states there was traffic; Kou wonders if they're coming as well and Shoji confirms they can't miss out on a fun time; but Kou realizes he doesn't want to come with anymore and runs off seeing them. As he cries, Kou curses Rin while seeing his mother until he runs to the amphitheater; Byakko states the boy is the dumb one and he understands how he feels since he thinks of Rin as his mother but Kou denies this is why he's crying. Akomaru suddenly appears, stating today he'll bring an end to his miserable life; he states that he's unforgivable and regardless of whether or not he's Kibaranger, his mother still abandoned him. He states they're the same but wonders why Kou isn't miserable before blowing on his noisemaker at Lady Ring's watch. Akomaru says it doesn't matter anymore since Kou's mere existence in the world bothers him enough before ordering Lady Rin to cut him to death and bring his life to an end, leading to his female minion to attack him and threaten to poke his eyes out until Ryo kicks her away and the other Dairanger arrive. Lady Ring declares she will make the other Dairanger bathe in blood as she changes into her Gorma Minion form, now wearing a necklace with earrings looped within. The team transforms; Byakko tells Kou to change too but merely hesitates. The Dairanger begin to fight Lady Ring with Kibaranger soon joining them, Lady Ring doesn't care how many there are since the malice of her sister is in her body; using her You to create ghostly clones of Lady Necklace and Lady Earring! Lady Ring states she will use her ghostly sisters to crush the Dairanger as she attacks Ryuuranger and her sisters charge and attack the other Dairanger. Lady Ring tries to control the ghosts but is suddenly attacked, making the ghosts vanish as it's revealed to be the Gorma Triumvirate; with Shadam declaring that Ryuuranger's body belongs to them! Ryo defies them but the triumvirate attack and raise him into the air before he vanishes, Shadam stating that without him, they can't bring about the new Qi Beast's birth; shocking Shoji in it's existence. Returning to Dairanger headquarters, the Dairanger declare they didn't know a new Qi Beast to Kaku and it may be too late, but Kaku leaves his meditation stating he's been contacting with his Qi to find out about the birth, making Shoji comment he doesn't understand what he's talking about. Kaku states that the Yo power of the Gorma destroys nature and that nature must protect itself from the yo, thus from it's own volition, it created a new Qi Beast. However nature itself can't bring it forth by itself, thus the five chosen warriors must assist in it's birth, whom Rin realizes are the Dairanger themselves. Kaku pronounces that tomorrow at noon, the new Mythical Qi Beast will rise; it's place will be Gojodai and it only has one chance at being born; and they must save Ryo by that time. At the Gorma base, Akomaru yells at Shadam for interfering in his plan again, the general states the boy's authority has been revoked by the Gorma leadership but Akomaru declares he does as he pleases before lifting his fist at him, Akomaru wonders if he will hit his own flesh and blood, but Shadam reminds him that from the moment of birth, his father never loved his son and that's what it means to be Gorma before hitting Akomaru, knocking down a mirror that shatters in front of them! Akomaru slowly rises stating he finally understand and he will never call him father again and will obliterate Shadam with his own hands before laughing and running away. As he leaves, Akomaru declares he won't trust anyone ever again, even the Gorma or his father Shadam! The Dairanger run through the city looking for Ryo, Kou asks Rin if they found him before saying it was his own fault and it was his selfishness that lead to this. Rin states that the hike wasn't his fault; it was Ryo and the other Dairanger feeling sorry for him and thus trying to let him have a bit of fun, making him realize he didn't know. The phone suddenly rings making Rin answer; being revealed to be from Akomaru; Kou wonders where Ryo is, the Gorma boy stating he's in the Plains of Death; Rin wonders if Akomaru is setting them up for a trap, but the boy states he's kind telling them and whether they believe him or not is up to them before laughing, forcing Kou to leave. Elsewhere, Ryo is bound to a strange circle surrounded by the Gorma Triumvirate wondering what they'll do to him; Gara states they'll do what they please, including let the sun bake him where they lay him down as he continues to sweat and struggle. Ryo asks them to kill him; Gara obliges but Kou and Rin arrive, forcing Shadam to attack them; as he wonders where they are, Akomaru appears before them ask Kou to do his best to save Ryo and they'll settle the score afterwards. Shadam summons the Cotporos forcing the two Dairanger to fight; Rin tells Kou to run making him dive behind a cliff trying to figure how to save Ryo and allowing him to become Kibaranger. Rin is soon joined by the other Dairanger as Daigo declares transformation to save their teammate; however when Shoji wonders if they really are five with just four of them, Kibaranger stands before them and joins their role call before telling the Gorma to bow before them, disgusting Shadam. Kibaranger charges pinching Zydos in the nose before being tossed aside, while Tenmaranger and Qilinranger are crushed by Shadam and Gara uses a You Bomb on Shishiranger and Hououranger. Ryo screams for help but an earthquake suddenly begins, shaking everyone to the ground as the Earth splits open. Within Dairanger Headquarters, Kaku tells the team to hurry with the amount of time before the birth of the new Mythical Qi Beast. However the Dairanger continue to suffer while trying to save their teammate. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 6.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *The Won Tiger footage is the shown throughout the episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura